When Love and Death EmbraceVille ValoxOC
by Modred de Bella
Summary: Lily Maxell thought she had it all until her world came crashing down. Then Ville Valo came along wanting to repair it.
1. Marriage

"Oh come ON Lils, you know you want to" Bam Margera taunted as she looked over the photos' of the lead singer to HIM. "Bam, he's nice and all but I don't know If I could. I mean, he photographs well but wouldn't he be too big for just a photo/interview-tour?" Lily questioned her best friend while staring at him with her light blue eyes and tucking a lock of shoulder length brown hair behind her ear. The skater gawked at her "Lily Maxell, it's Ville fucking Valo. Girls would kill to SEE him, they want to have his children for Christ's' sake". "I could have done without that last part. I mean, some teen wanting a twenty-somethings' children just screams court-case". Bam grinned "Aren't you glad you're not a teen anymore". Lily sighed as she looked upward and mouthed "Thank god. ." then started aloud "Scariest years of my life". "Please do it, I really would love you forever. .more than I already do" the skater grinned wildly and she groaned "Aaahhh, how can I say no to THAT?. .Fine, I'll do it but you owe me lunch". "Done deal. Thank you!!" he hugged her against the wall. "Oh, Bam!" she hugged back the best she could then jumped to answer her phone that rang two seconds later. She was positioned to where she was on the desk on her knees and elbows while holding the phone "Hello?". "Hey baby, want to do lunch?" her boyfriend on the other line answered with slight excitement. "Ummm, hold on. .". She took the phone away from her ear and asked Bam "Can we take a rain check on our lunch date? Michael wants to take me out". The skater scoffed at her then pouted "Fine". Putting the phone back, she started talking "Yes, Bam says it's fine". He laughed on the other end "I suppose he owes you a lunch date?". "Yeah" she sounded happy then waited for him to tell her when and where. "Alright then, well, meet me at Peppers' in fifteen. Okay?" he asked as she physically nodded "Okay, see you in a bit. Love you". "Love you too" he responded and they both hung up. "I'll take you out tomorrow. Talk to you later babe" Bam kissed her forehead and she told him bye before grabbing her coat and heading out the door to meet Michael.

She and Michael Rette had been dating for two years after they met at Peppers' Café. Their drink orders had gotten mixed up. Since then, their first date was at a movie, second was at a restaurant and the third he cooked her dinner at his place. They actually didn't "hook-up" till their fifth date three months into their relationship. He worked as a back-stage hand for lots of shows and did some producing on the side while she worked as a musician interviewer. Specifically for a magazine called Music Blend. Today would officially mark as their two-year anniversary. He was 24, she 22. Her best friend in the whole world since she was nine was the famous skater Bam Margera. He liked Michael a lot, said that he was best thing that happened to her since she grew boobs. He was such a dork. Crossing the busy Pennsylvania street in her black pumps, knee-length skirt and black button up underneath a black blazer, she saw the little café and Michael waiting outside. He was absolutely a dream standing there wearing black Element shoes, slightly baggy but still figure shaping jeans, a red t shirt that had some black design on it and a black tux-like jacket that all seemed to somehow compliment his pale but sun kissed skin, warm blue/green eyes, and shoulder length bright blonde hair that was kinked in dreads.

"Michael!" she smiled as he caught sight of her and smiled back "Lily!". They shared a hug and a kiss before going into the little café. It was fashioned very simple. Bar-tables set for two with the occasional booth while the bar was set up with liquor and very clean. Red and gray linoleum flooring while the walls were decorated with pictures of different art-forms. It was a nice place but still casual. They sat at their usual table in the back corner by the large window that displayed the outside view on the side walk while in huge yellow letters it stated the cafés name. The café had quite a few people already there. "Hey you two, let me guess, the usual?" a young 19 year old girl with black shoes, pants and a white button up, her hair fashioned in a brown bob, her eyes a pleasant dark blue color smiled at them. "Hey Ashley. Yeah, the usual" Michael smiled his easy smile and the girl nodded "Comin up" before walking off. "She's such a nice girl" Lily commented to which Michael nodded "Yeah she is, real sweet too. I hope she gets into that college she's been saving for ". Lily agreed "Oh yeah, god knows she deserves it". "Well now, back to here. I have something to tell you. . ." his voice trailed off kind of nervously and she pinned on it "What's wrong?". "Well, we've been together for two years and I've come to a decision. ." he dug around in his pocket and Lily felt her stomach tighten. Ashley was at their table, putting their drinks in front of them when he pulled out a pretty, little, red velvet box. She shifted her gaze into his and stumbled over her words nervously at the first thought that came into her brain "What. .are you. .". "Lily Ann Maxell, will you. .marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous, slender, platinum band with a single diamond on it. Surprise and complete shock wracked her whole body as she gasped "What? I. .oh my god. .". The hopeful look of love in his eyes made her heart freeze up in emotion as she finally got out "Yes". His smile grew as he got up from his seat and put the ring on her right ring finger then kissed her with passion. "Well?" Ashley spoke up and Michael practically yelled "She said Yes!!". Cheers were heard from the back as the bar tenders clapped, the guests of the restaurant clapped and Ashley pushed her knee up and her right arm and pulled them back with a "Yes!". They got their lunch free. As the exited they café, she started talking "Oh my god, I have to call people! I've got to call my mom. .and your mom! And we have to get things set up for a wedding, I have to shop for a dress, and. ." her ranting was silenced by him kissing her "Darling, relax. we'll get this sorted out in due time. I'll see you at home tonight, okay". "Kay" she mused and kissed him again before parting to go back to her job. Not like she'd pay much attention now. Whipping out her cell phone she dialed 2 on her cell to speed dial Bam.

"Yes?" the skaters' voice answered in a light tone. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!!" she screamed into the phone and she heard him curse before he talked again "A little less volume a little more English". "Bam, I'm getting married. Michael proposed and I said YES!". There was a stunned silence then a round of cheer on the other end "Congratulations!! Oh wow, we are celebrating tonight! I've gotta tell everybody. I can't believe he didn't tell me he was gonna do it". She laughed "I'm so glad I have your support". "Well why wouldn't you? I love you to death Lils, he makes you happy and that's what I want to see" the skater had a sensitive moment and she started crying with happiness "Aw fuck, you're making me cry". "Aw dry up woman, I'll see you both tonight" he hung up and she did the same. Excitement flowed through her veins as she started dancing and singing back to work.


	2. Celebration and I love you

Lily had only been home fifteen minutes when the doorbell rang throughout the apartment. She rushed to answer the door in her jeans and black top with a goofy smile on her face. It was Michael standing there with a dozen red roses. She jumped on him with a happy squeal. He laughed "Missed you too, so when's Bam getting here?". "Half an hour" she kissed him with him returning it wonderfully. Getting down, they went inside and closed the apartment door. They had already been living together for eight months after dating for two years. Everything was happening seemingly so fast. She set the roses in some water on the counter and went to sit by him on the couch. He held her there, playing with her hair while giving her soft kisses on her temple. She loved the time they spent together. "Holy shit Lily. ." he whispered excitedly to which she questioned "What?" as she looked at him. "We're gonna get married" he smiled at her then held her tightly while they both laughed. "I haven't even called our parents, I want to wait til tomorrow" she snuggled further into his arms and she felt his lips in her hair "We can wait however long you want" "Are you kidding? I'm probably gonna get strangled for telling my mom a day later" she joked while resting her head on his shoulder to inhale to smell the bittersweet chocolate and mint smell of his skin. They sat there in each others' arms till the doorbell rang. "That must be Bam" Lily hopped up and bounded to the door to open it to see the skater smiling "You whore! I can't believe this!". She was bombarded with him smothering her in a huge hug as they fell into the room. Bam saw Michael and he ran over to the couch and jumped on him "Lucky fucker!". The two laughed and looked to Lily who was smoothing her hair down with a few shakes of her head. "Are you sure you wanna do it? I mean, she can get pretty temperamental" Bam teased and Michael pretended to be shocked "No! Really? Well, I might change my mind. .". She threw a dish towel that was nearby on the table at them both "You're horrible!". "Aw c'mon. Lets go party!" the skater got up with Michael and they both dragged Lily behind them by her wrists singing "We're Off To See The Wizard. .".

In the VIP room of the club-drinks, laughs, and memories were both being made and shared at the news of their engagement. Bams' crew was all there. Everyone was really supportive of the happy news. Ryan had made a toast to them and wished them well in their new life together. Michael held Lily in his lap as they all clinked their glasses together before knocking back the shot of tequila. "I'm gonna steal Lily for a few, okay?" Bam didn't wait for a reply as he just dragged Lily out of the room to the dance floor. Michael stared after them laughing then settled to talking with Ryan and Steve-O.

Lily danced with Bam for about two songs till he pulled her close, still dancing, and started talking "I'm really happy for you Lils". "Thanks" she smiled but her stomach tensed when she heard his next sentence as he bent down to her ear "I'm sending you both to Hawaii for your honeymoon as a wedding gift, so, get 'leighed' while you're there" his conniving grin met her open-mouthed face. She was shocked but put her arms around his neck "Bam! I don't know what to say!". "Thank you would be nice" he hugged her back and she embraced him tighter "Oh, thank you so much!". "No problem, now your fiancé is giving us a strange look from the window, lets go tell him the news before he thinks we're running off together before the wedding" he joked and held her hand while walking through the club crowd. Walking to the booth with Bam, Lily burst into the room and jumped on Michael with a super excited, half drunk shout "WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII!!". "What?" his voice sounded startled when he embraced her to keep her from falling anywhere. "Bam is sending us to Hawaii on our honeymoon! Can you believe it?!" she kissed his lips as he sat down with her on the couch "Well. .wow, thanks man" Michael looked to the skater who nodded "Not a problem. You two deserve it".

More drinks, dances, and partying later, Lily found herself laughing uncontrollably with Michael as they drunkenly made their way into the apartment door. "Oh, watch out for the cat. ." Michael laughed as Lily nearly tripped over their black cat, Diabolik. "I am!. .did you see the look on Ryans' face when you told him that you thought he was cute?". A new set of giggles hit the man "Yeah! Bam dared me to do it after that fourth round of. .was it tequila?". Lily stopped short "I can't remember. ." then laughed as they made their way back to the bedroom. Stripping off clothes and more laughs at the attempts and falls, they finally made it into bed. Lily snuggled in close to Michael who held her. "I love you Michael" she spoke and felt warm when he replied "I love you too, Lily". Sleep overcame them both.


	3. Shortest marriage in history?

Lily woke up when she felt Michael shift when the noise of their phone sounded.

"Ugh. .who the fuck at this time in the morning. ." Michael chided while rolling over and taking the sheets with him.

Lily looked at the clock then snorted "Michael, it's two in the afternoon. ."

He answered the phone while giving a short laugh "Hello?. .oh hey Bam. .seriously? You're not joking. .where are you?".

Lily wondered what had Michael so surprised when she tensed at hearing three firm knocks on the door. Michael went wide-eyed and his mouth dropped open "Don't answer that" as she got up with a stretch before giving him a what?' look to pull on her jeans and his black shirt from last night.

"It's just Bam, why are you acting so weird?" she walked out the door and ruffled her hair to a manageable mess before she heard Michael shout from the bedroom "I'M SERIOUS! DON'T ANSWER THAT!!" "You're acting as if he has a bomb or something, jeez Michael. ." she turned the door knob and jerked the door open with a small yawn then stopped short to go wide eyed at seeing who was standing in front of her. A six foot tall Finnish man with pale skin, slightly curly brown/black hair and bright green eyes wearing black/white converses, dark denim jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

She slammed the door in her sudden surprise and started shaking her head "It was just a trick, an illusion, drank too much last night. .yeah, that's it. .".

Convincing herself of that, she turned the knob and opened the door again and there he still was, Ville Valo.

The rock star smiled one of his cute, charming smiles "Hi"

She managed to choke out a slightly embarrassed "um. .hi. ." right before Bam came into view laughing to his hearts content "You should have seen the look on your face. .where's Michael?"

"He told me not to answer the door and is still in the bedroom. ." she responded automatically and kept still in her place "Ugh! I'm getting him!" Bam pushed through her to run back into the bedroom and they all heard him scream "GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE!!" and Michael yelled in surprise.

"Oh, please, come in" Lily politely moved aside for Ville to walk in.

He chuckled "Sorry I startled you, Bam thought you two would be up by now"

"We usually are but we partied. .rather hard. .not be rude but why are you here? I mean. .it's not everyday I have a rock star in my apartment"

Ville laughed "I guess not, Bam told me you'd be the one doing my photo/interview tour. He then told me that you were getting married, so I thought it'd be nice if I congratulated you both since I'll be stealing you for nine months"

Lily blushed "Thank you, that's nice of you"

Michael and Bam came out of the hall, wrestling each other against the walls and down on the floor.

"Oh dear god, watch out for the. ." she started but she and Ville both cringed when the lamp was knocked off the side table of the couch and broke in a loud crash.

"Ouch, the lamp okay?" Lily questioned before Ville laughed at her comment

Bam gave a thumbs up "It broke over my head, it's okay"

"It's okay darling, that was the present from my sister over Christmas" Michael got up while helping the skater up as well and started picking up pieces of the lamp

"Yes! It finally had an accident and now I don't have to look at it anymore! We're going shopping today for a new one!" she did a little victory dance before helping to pick the pieces up with Michael and Bam.

When the pieces were in the trash and everyone settled in the kitchen Lily noticed that Michael wasn't wearing a shirt. She grinned as she looked over his wonderful six pack and toned torso. Oh yeah, she so went to bed with that.

Michael caught her gaze before scrunching his nose playfully "See something you like?"

Bam looked at Lily then at Michael and grinned "Of course not, who would want to sleep with a music manager who has a six pack and muscles?. .oh wait. .Lily, I'm going to borrow Michael for a moment"

Lily gasped "You two aren't already having the affair? I thought that was supposed to happen AFTER the wedding?"

Bam shrugged "So we're going out of order here, I'm sure Ville could keep you warm at night when this one is gone" he rubbed Michaels' chest with a grin.

Michael looked at Ville with a quirked brow "So YOU'RE the one she keeps writing about in her diary" Ville laughed "Guilty?"

Lily blushed "You weren't supposed to say anything"

"Cats out of the bag darling, can't do a thing about it" the Finn smiled jokingly around at the group

She sighed dramatically "Well, there you have it. Michael and I are being completely unfaithful to each other not even a day of being engaged"

"Shortest marriage in history. Not even making it to the altar" Bams' voice made it sound to be the biggest dilemma of the world before they all laughed.


	4. By Request

"So I hear you're going to be taking care of my girl for a little while?" Michael poured some coffee into four separate mugs and handed them out to the group

Ville answered "I guess so. I'm terribly sorry about the timing though, I wouldn't have requested her if I'd known that you two were planning a wedding" he looked between the two of them with a questioning look.

"You requested me?" Lily stood by Michael with a little surprise in her voice then she nodded in understanding when the rock star set his coffee cup down to cool.

"Jyrki actually gave me some of your work from their tour last summer and I knew you'd be perfect for ours. But I can arrange other plans if needed, I mean, getting married is a big deal" Ville again looked between them as if silently asking if this was okay with them.

"Oh it's okay. Just make sure she doesn't get into trouble. I think we can survive nine months of phone calls and the occasional visit. Lily?" Michael slipped his arm around her waist and she kissed his cheek "We'll survive. Plus it gets me out of arguing with both our mothers about what color scheme the wedding will be for a while"

Bam and Michael laughed which left Ville a little confused till Bam explained "Lilys' mom is a professional wedding planner and Michaels' mom likes to get into everyone elses business"

"Ah, what a wonderful pair they sound like" Ville smiled as Lily snorted for the second time that morning "Right" with the slightest widening of her eyes.

"Don't Fear The Reaper" by The Blue Oyster Cult started playing and Michael dug into his pocket to answer his cell phone "Rette. .what? You're kidding. . . .yeah, I'll be there in forty five" he hung up and sighed "Dollface is recording today and Ollie won't talk to anyone but me. I'm so sorry darling".

"It's okay. I'll go shopping for a lamp with Bam. You want barbeque chicken or spaghetti for dinner?" she asked while setting her coffee cup down

"Mmmm, chicken. I'll see you tonight. See you later Bam, nice meeting you Mr. Valo" Michael shook hands with the Finn who smiled "Ville, you too"

"Well, go get dressed and we'll shopping for a stupid lamp. Anything else princess?" Bam spoke with a little sarcasm and Lily stood tall with her hands on her hips while looking at him "Yes. I want a crown and my own castle!" "Psh, I over throw your rule. Mutiny is mine, go get dressed!" the skater pushed her gently in the direction of her room and she sashayed down the hall humming the pink panther theme song.

"NAKED!" she shouted as she opened the door to see Michael taking his pants off, leaving him in his buff hotness.

"CAREFUL, I'LL GET THE VIDEO CAMERA BACK THERE!" Bam laughed but they ignored him.

"Your turn" Michael stood there with his arms crossed looking expectant.

She started swiveling her hips while taking his shirt off of herself then throwing it onto the floor and watched his eyes focus on her hands when she started undoing her jeans. She got them off then stopped "Okay, show is over. Gotta get dressed" but screamed with laughter when he pushed her on the bed "We're just getting started!".

"Don't make me call Bam in here" she threatened but he tickled her till she howled with laughter.

"Hey, can you get dressed now? We got stuff to do today" Bam spoke up on the other side of the door and they both laughed while separating after a kiss.

Michael dressed into a pair of jeans, boots, and a black button up shirt before kissing her one last time "I'll see you for dinner" then he left.

Lily listened to him leave the apartment and she felt a little sad that he wasn't right with her again but she knew that there were things that had to be done today. Completing all the necessary morning rituals, she dressed into a pair of dark denim jeans, a red wife beater, and a pair of black/white converses complete with a plain black beanie.

"Hey, hurry up woman!" Bam shouted at her as she walked into the living room "Come on, I'm ready"

The three of them left the apartment.


End file.
